paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The World Breaking
Synopsis After Koho finds Treks body mutilated in an Alley the rest of his pups start lossing faith in him. But his whole world comes crashng down when his mate, the love of his life, dissapears leaving him to care for his pups alone. But some mysteryous things start happening and it seems like somepup is trying to destroy Koho, killing his pups one at a time. Note - There is a bit of swearing but nothing magor Characters * Everest * Koho * Trek * Tatiana * Kilimanjaro * Isis * Elbert Story As Koho settled his pups to bed he noticed that Treks bed was empty. “Hey Guys wheres Trek?” Koho said too the pups as he tucked them in. Tatiana sat up. “Trek said he was going down too adventure bay too find Bambi, he probably fell asleep their..” Tatiana said yawing. Koho noded then continued to tuck in his pups. After he told Everest where he was going he went down to adventure bay over too the Lookout to see if Trek was their with Bambi. But to his dismay Ryder said that he had left a few hours ago. After Ryder told him the way Trek went Koho continued on that way till he caught a scent of Trek. But it was mixed with the scent of fresh blood. Koho quickly ran until the scent of Blood, Trek and some other dog. Soon Koho saw a red, purple, white and tan mass lying on the ground. Koho skidded to a stop seeing the mass. His eyes went bloodshot as she looked down at his mutilated son. His head and been torn open and skinned, his skull cracked. Down the center of his chest was a deep gash cutting into his stomach. Laying on the ground by him was a blood covered knife and a pair of gloves. But besides that there was nothing. And the scent of the killer was slowly fading away. “Why..” Koho stuttered trying not to burst into tears and grab his dead sons body. His son that will never grow up, never marry or have puppies. The son Koho lost. Koho reached up and grabbed his tag hitting the button “Call Chase!” He stuttered trying not to burst into tears. “Yes Koho?” Chase said. “Come...quick!” Koho said too Chase and shut off his collar laying down. reaching over and holding his sons paw. Tears stinging his eyes as he slowly drifted into sleep. Suddenly koho felt his side prodded and sat up. “Huh what?” He said seeing Chase “Oh few, I had a horrible dream!” Koho said sitting up when suddenly the scent of blood wafted into his nose. His eyes dilated as he realized what has happened ”it wasn't a dream..” was all he could stutter. Chase just nodded and helped Koho get up hugging him. “I'm so sorry..” Chase said. “Who would do such a thing!” Koho yelled covering his eyes. and falling to the ground again. Chase hugged him then helped him into his police car so he could bring him home. As Koho got out of the car Everest ran up to him hugging him. “What Happened wheres Trek?!” Everest said letting go of him. Koho didn't flinch as she helped him out of the car. His face expressionless and eyes Bloodshot. Chase told Everest that Koho wasn't feeling well and that he would explain what happened soon. Koho laid down falling into sleep his visions empty just like his heart. In a few minutes everest burst in. “Koho! Tell me exactly what the hell happened last night!” She growled at him tearing his blanket off him “Everets please I can expla..” Everest cut him off. “Then do it already!” She growled her toes curling into the rug on Kohos floor. “I dont know, I was looking for Trek when I smelled blood and then I saw what happened!” Koho said Everest growled again jumping on him and pinning him down her nose right on his. “Koho! You let our Son get killed!” She growled at him her tears hitting Kohos cheek. “Everest I didn't mean it im sorry..” Koho started trying to come up with words Everest interrupting him. “Dont talk shit too me! our youngest son it Dead! and it was your fault!” Everest said. “MY FAULT!” Koho growled “I FOUND him like that, if it's anyones its Strawberry and Dodgers!” He growled back at his mate. “I heard you talking to them! You told them that he could walk home alone!” Everest growls at Koho. Koho didn't fight back, he remembered saying that to them. “I can't trust you! You let our son die!” She said getting off him. “What are you going to do leave me?!” He got up and growled at her. “Im not just leaving you! I'm leaving the Paw Patrol, we have enough snow pups too take my job and anyway why would I want to be part of a team that recruits careless dogs that don't care about their own pups!” She growled throwing her collar on the ground braking the tag. The first think Koho noticed was the absence of their marriage pin. Koho looked back up at Everest and realized she also had their four pups with her. She was carrying Isis while Kilimanjaro and Elbert rested on her back and Tatiana sat on her head. Koho got up too run outside but as he saw her collar again he stooped himself. He sat down grabbing the collar and flinging across the room hitting it on the wall. Suddenly it flashed and buzzed Ryders voice coming from the other end. “Everest, we need your help too clean shovel the snow away from the door..” Ryders voice cracked through the device. Koho picked it up and answered Ryder. “Everest left and she isn't coming back, just call Tundra or Luna!” He growled before shutting it off and setting it down Stamping on it and cracking it all the way through. Koho laid in his pup house, his collar shut off and door shut so he didn't get called. “Anyway what use is a Snow and Ice ACTIVITIES pup when they have Icee, Mindy, Cooper, Tundra and Luna too do all that work” He growled to himself as he layed their. Jake was up on the slopes snowboarding when he heard an ear splitting scream come through his door. He sat up opening the door when he suddenly saw his four pups coming running out of the forrest. “Mommy!! Foxes!!” Elbert stuttered before collapsing on the ground his heavy breaths trying to find oxygen in the thick air. “Bring him inside!” koho said too Isis, Tatiana and Kilimanjaro running into the forest. he could smell the foxes and the scent was getting stronger. He saw a flash of purple fur but before he could get their he was bowled over by another fox. He fell under his weight and flipped himself over so he could see the fox pinning him down. He kicked the foxes stomach and then grabbed onto his neck. Feeling his canines pierce the foxes fragile neck flesh. he got up too fight the other foxes but they seemed busy carrying something else. He glanced over and realized that they were dragging the mutilated body of a familiar husky. He closed his eyes trying to subdue tears. “no” he whispered to himself trying not to fall apart from seeing his mate dead. He walked back to his pup house knowing that his pups would need to know. “Daddy? Where's mommy?” Elbert said looking up at his father. “Mommys gone..and she isn't coming back...” He said laying down grabbing his pups and cuddling them letting them cuddle into his chest fur. He laid his head on them careful not to squish them and fell asleep. Holding on close too all his pups. Determined not to lose any of them. The next morning he got up and counted the pups in his paws sighing in relief that their were still four pups resting in his paws. He heard their yawns as they woke up and crawled out of his paws. “Daddy can I go look for mommy?” Tatiana said looking up at him. “I dont want you getting hurt Tatiana, please stay here with your brother and sister.” Koho said. “What about Elbert and Kilimanjaro?” She asked referring too the two as they disappeared into the forest. “Watch Isis!” Koho yelled too Tatiana running into the forest after his two pups. “KILIMANJARO! ELBERT!” He yelled into the forest. Trying to sniff out his pups. Suddenly he smelled foxes again. He held his breath hoping his little boys would be fine suddenly their smell got stronger as he looked up in the tree above him. The two boys were clinging to the branches. “H-Hey dad..” ELbert said “Get your tails down her NOW!” He said not hearing the faint cry of help from behind him. “Coming..” Kilimanjaro said sliding off onto Kohos head, Elbert following after. Koho picked up his pups placing them on his back. “Don't run off the foxes could have gotten you too!” Koho said. “Us too?” Elbert said. Koho sighed. “Last night you're mom was killed by the Foxes you guys escaped from.” Koho said looking down away from his pups. “Oh..” Kilimanjaro said hugging the back of his dads neck. “It wasn't your fault..” Koho said. Suddenly he heard another cry for help. “DAD HELP!” It screamed. “Isis!” He yelled running into the forest Kilimanjaro and Elbert clinging to his back. Koho stopped seeing Isis laying a pool of blood. “D-Dad?!” She said weakly her eyes fluttering open. “Isis what happened?” Koho said nudging her seeing that one of her legs had been completely taken off. “Foxes...Tatiana...My Leg..” She sighed fainting. Koho grabbed her stuff lifting her up. He walked not paying attention to where he was going till he stepped on something wet and squishy. He lifted his paw up expecting to see deer droppings but their was a red splatter he looked down and realized he had just stepped on his other daughters innards. He held back puke as he tried to hold Isis still. The foxes had seemingly torn her in half and scavenged most of her body leaving her insides spread between her lower and upper half. “Dad is something wrong?” Elbert said leaning over. Koho quickly ran back to his pup house and set Isis down. “Nope nothings wrong, I just need to fix up Isis leg!” Koho said leaning down and licking his daughter's leg, well the stub she had left for it. TBA